1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and process for handling and/or storing hazardous waste, such as radioactive materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and process for loading and/or unloading radioactive material into or out of containers by remote operation. Specifically, the present invention relates to the remote opening and/or closing of a container cover secured by a compression ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, a qualified radiation worker would be required to insert/remove a drum cover closure ring on a container or drum for radioactive material by hand, thereby directly exposing the individual at close range to potentially high levels of radiation.
In accordance with the apparatus of the present invention, a ring may be remotely inserted or removed using a small jib crane and two fluid control valves for ring gripping and expanding from behind a radiation shield in order to reduce, minimize and/or avoid exposing the radiation worker to radiation.